This invention is directed to store fixtures or racks of the type used for displaying merchandise, and is more particularly concerned with store fixtures that can be used for displaying hanging articles, e.g., shirts, jackets, or other articles of apparel. The invention is more particularly concerned with a display rack in which can be easily reconfigured in the store without tools between an in-line orientation and a transverse orientation.
Retailing of apparel and other similar items to customers requires that the articles be displayed in a way that will be attractive to the purchaser, and which will allow store personnel to display the clothing articles in an optimal way. Typical display racks have a hang bar that is supported on a standard or between standards above the floor, or else have a hang bar that is cantilevered from a wall or other support, with the clothing articles being hung from the hang bar.
It is desirable that the store fixtures be a simple a design as possible, so that the store personnel can set them up and reconfigure them without having to use tools and without having to remove or add any parts. A number of foldable or reconfigurable display racks have been presented, and some of these appear in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,354 to Cohen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,227 to Ingram; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,547 to Varon. The Varon display rack is of interest in that it employs a main transverse hang rail and additional transverse hang rails that are cantilevered at right angles onto the main rail. Varon has U-shaped brackets for the transverse hang rails, so that the transverse hang rails can only be positioned at a right angle to the main rail.
What is not currently available is a store display rack that can be easily set up and reconfigured from an in-line display orientation for clothing to a transverse orientation, and in which the rack can be easily reconfigured, in only a few seconds, without need for tools or additional parts.